staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5294 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5294); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5295 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5295); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Filip Łobodziński, Jolanta Zykun, Jan Machulski, Alina Janowska, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Bogusław Sochnacki, Henryk Bąk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Buli - Buli odchodzi, odc. 110 (Bouli s’en va); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Między mamami - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 4; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Heidi - Wycieczka w góry, odc. 5 (VIREE EN MONTAGNE); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Blef, odc. 7 (The gry of the wolf); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 ABC Klimatu - Fronty i masy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 1920. Wojna i miłość - making off; STEREO 12:45 Krzysztof Kolberger - ostatnie pożegnanie; STEREO, Na żywo 14:05 Plebania - odc. 1616; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Klan - odc. 2005 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2113; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5296 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5296); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5297 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5297); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. I; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1617; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2006 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2114; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Kłopoty ze snem, odc. 1 (Bed Back); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Buli - Wielkie zawody, odc. 74 (Le Grand Meeting); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. II; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wspomnienie o Włodzimierzu Ławniczaku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Skandal - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pod ścianą (Out of Control); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Jean-Claude Lord; wyk.:Laura Vandervoort, Chris Kramer, Amy Sloan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Skrzywdzone przez mafię - cz. 1 (Donne sbagliate, 1 puntata); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Monica Vullo; wyk.:Virna Lisi, Nancy Brilli, Manuela Arcuri, Roberto Farnesi, Cosima Coppola, Ben Gazzara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Notacje - Krzysztof Kolberger. Przenieść się w lepsze rejony życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Ta miłość (Cet amour - la); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Josée Dayan; wyk.:Jeanne Moreau, Sophie Milleron, Stanislas Sauphanor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 155 (MASH (s. VII, T 107 Non like it hot)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 179 Siostry robią to dla siebie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Sisters are doing it for themselves)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 91 - Wróżbita; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Małgorzata Ostrowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 41; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (1); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 6 Ciężki kawałek chleba; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 523 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nowa - odc. 6 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:23 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 59; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:39 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 47 - Jaki ojciec, taki syn; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 7 Gra wyobraźni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 524 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Castle - odc. 13/34 (Castle ep. 12 Inventing the girl); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Wspomnienie o Włodzimierzu Ławniczaku 21:50 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 128 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 18 Knight's Fall) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Siostra Jackie - odc. 1 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 1 Pilot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Allen Coulter; wyk.:Edie Falco, Eve Best, Merritt Wever, Haaz Sleiman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Julia wraca do domu (Julie walking home); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Kanada, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Miranda Otto, William Fichner, Maciej Stuhr, Maria Seweryn, Jerzy Nowak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Wieczór artystyczny - Olter; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Noc z serialem - Życie Kamila Kuranta - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 21 Mona Lisa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 23 Śmierć przyjdzie w nocy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 5:55 Info poranek 6:00 Serwis info 6:08 Prognoza pogody 6:12 Info poranek 6:23 Info traffic 6:30 Serwis info 6:39 Prognoza pogody 6:42 Info poranek 6:53 Info traffic 7:00 Serwis info 7:07 Prognoza pogody 7:10 Info poranek 7:23 Info traffic 7:30 Serwis info 7:38 Prognoza pogody 7:41 Info poranek 7:48 Twoja@sprawa 7:53 Info traffic 8:00 Serwis info 8:03 Gość poranka 8:17 Prognoza pogody 8:20 Info poranek 8:30 Serwis info 8:36 Prognoza pogody 8:38 Info poranek 8:53 Info traffic 9:00 Serwis info 9:08 Prognoza pogody 9:12 Gość poranka 9:22 Info poranek 9:30 Serwis info 9:41 Prognoza pogody 9:44 Serwis sportowy 9:50 Info poranek 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Prognoza pogody 10:23 Info poranek 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Prognoza pogody 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Prognoza pogody 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Prognoza pogody 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Prognoza pogody 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Prognoza pogody 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Prognoza pogody 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:05 Pogoda 17:05 Pogoda 17:07 Raport na gorąco 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe 17:15 Qadrans qltury 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera 17:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 17:57 Żadnej pracy się nie boję 18:10 Kronika waw.pl 18:15 Qadrans qltury 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:44 Pogoda 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe 19:01 Leksykon PRL 19:05 Interwencje Jolanty Erol 19:31 Studio reportażu 19:50 Pogoda 19:54 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła 20-ta 21:00 Prognoza pogody 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:06 Pogoda 22:07 Kronika waw.pl 22:15 Studio Lotto 22:24 Info dziennik flesz 22:28 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Info dziennik - gość 22:45 Info dziennik 23:30 Info dziennik - raport dnia 23:50 Prognoza pogody 23:55 Sportowy wieczór 0:12 Rajd Dakar 2011 - podsumowanie dnia 0:43 Mój irański raj 1:43 Minęła 20-ta 2:26 Info dziennik flesz 2:30 Prognoza pogody 2:32 Info dziennik - gość 2:46 Info dziennik 3:31 Info dziennik - raport dnia 3:43 Raport z Polski 4:00 Minęła 20-ta 4:43 Telekurier 5:00 Elementarz mam Odcinek: 15 5:12 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity Odcinek: 3 5:24 Sportowy wieczór 5:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Smocze wzgórze - film animowany, Hiszpania 2002 09.05 Miodowe lata (50) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy 2 (22, 23) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (101) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Mamuśki (29) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (244) - serial komediowy 13.00 Niania (57, 58) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Gotowe na wszystko 4 (78) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (102) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (26) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (204) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (78) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 23.15 Szpilki na Giewoncie (7) - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Pod prąd - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2005 02.45 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na oniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (8) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.25 Mango - telezakupy 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (5) - serial sensacyjny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (9) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny, USA/Izrael 1985 23.45 Fringe: Na granicy światów (18) - serial sensacyjny 00.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.45 Fringe: Na granicy światów (18) - serial sensacyjny 04.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 171 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy odc. 95 reż. Michael Berk, Gregory J. Bonann, Douglas Schwartz, USA 1989 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 09:20 Morze miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 89 reż. Eric Morales, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - serial obyczajowy odc. 77 reż. Tito Rojas, Yaki Ortega, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - serial obyczajowy odc. 99 Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy odc. 96 reż. Michael Berk, Gregory J. Bonann, Douglas Schwartz, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 58 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - serial obyczajowy odc. 78 reż. Tito Rojas, Yaki Ortega, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - serial obyczajowy odc. 100 Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 90 reż. Eric Morales, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 174 21:00 Chorus Line - musical reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Michael Douglas, Alyson Reed, Michael Blevins, Yamil Borges USA 1985 23:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2006 00:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2006 01:30 Geneza - serial kryminalny odc. 15 Hiszpania 2007 02:40 Geneza - serial kryminalny odc. 16 Hiszpania 2007 03:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Marina - telenowela odc. 101 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 06:15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 824 Polska 2003 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki: Michał Witkowski i Piotr Gacek, Jakub Jarosz, Bartosz Kurek - talk show 07:40 Plotkara 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 USA 2007 08:30 BrzydUla - serial komediowy odc. 189 reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, Polska 2008 09:00 BrzydUla - serial komediowy odc. 190 reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, Polska 2008 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 14:05 Marina - telenowela odc. 102 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 16:05 Plotkara 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 USA 2007 17:00 BrzydUla - serial komediowy odc. 191 reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, Polska 2008 17:30 BrzydUla - serial komediowy odc. 192 reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, Polska 2008 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 20:00 Sensacyjny czwartek - Blink - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Madeleine Stowe, Aidan Quinn, Peter Friedman, James Remar USA 1994 22:05 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21 USA 2000 23:00 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22 USA 2000 23:55 Czwartkowe horrory - Ukryte zło - horror reż. Jim Carroll, Jason Kerr, wyk. Manuel Velazquez, Hilary Kennedy, Gwendolynn Murphy, D.C. Lee USA 2006 01:20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Karino - odc. 2* - Przybrana matka; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Closterkeller - Purple, Blue, Violet; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Duszone żeberka z krokietami z fasoli; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (72) - Maniok; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Narty u Amadeusza" (51); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - C jak Ciach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1607; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 84* - Trudny powrót; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Warto rozmawiać - Polska - coraz mniej suwerenności ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie kraj prod.Polska (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka cz. 2; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1607; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Kulig; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 S jak szpieg - Trzy etaty dyplomaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1607; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Kulig; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Ekstradycja II - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Wojciech Brzozowicz, Czesław Magnowski, Stanisław Milski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Emil Karewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dylematu 5 - odc. 1 - Eksplozja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 8:05 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową 9:50 Być jak Jacques Chirac 11:20 Beczka amontillado 12:00 Być Cyganem Odcinek: 1 12:30 Studio R Odcinek: 8 13:05 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej Odcinek: 14 13:35 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej Odcinek: 15 14:20 Niemcy 16:10 18. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80 Odcinek: 2 16:25 Naqoyqatsi 18:00 Jak to się robi 19:35 Studio kultura - Rozmowy 20:10 Modesty Blaise 22:10 Czytelnia Odcinek: 152 22:30 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 1 1:00 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 2 2:40 Sztuka mediów Odcinek: 7 3:25 Rozmowy istotne Odcinek: 81 3:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.01 8:30 Notacje Odcinek: 26 8:45 Dzieje Polaków Odcinek: 32 8:49 Wielcy znani i nieznani Odcinek: 1 9:25 Dzieje Polaków Odcinek: 32 9:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste Odcinek: 6 10:00 Noce i dnie Odcinek: 6 10:50 Historia zapisana w lasach Odcinek: 2 11:00 Aby przypodobać się cieniowi. Zbigniew Herbert o Tadeuszu Kantorze 11:30 Z archiwum IPN Odcinek: 30 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne 12:45 Historia zapisana w lasach Odcinek: 3 13:00 Gościniec przez Polskę Odcinek: 2 13:30 Tańce polskie Odcinek: 6 14:00 Podróżnik Odcinek: 123 14:15 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 87 14:45 Flesz historii Odcinek: 7 15:00 Powstanie zamojskie Odcinek: 3 16:00 Sztuka, niesztuka 16:20 Historia zapisana w lasach Odcinek: 5 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne Odcinek: 5 16:55 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne 17:30 Noce i dnie Odcinek: 7 18:30 Dawno temu - Jacek Malczewski Odcinek: 1 18:50 Ex libris 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.01 19:30 Maria i Anna 20:00 Portret z pamięci Odcinek: 3 20:40 Mój mały świat Odcinek: 2 21:00 Spór o historię 21:30 Maria Kuncewiczowa - wspomnienia o ludziach, książkach i zdarzeniach 22:40 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny Odcinek: 4 23:05 Magazyn lotniczy Odcinek: 1 23:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 8:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata w Szwecji - zapowiedź 9:05 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding - bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 10:40 Sportowa lista przebojów 2010 roku - magazyn sportowy 11:55 Telezakupy - magazyn 12:30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Mistrzostwa Europy w Collalbo - 3. dzień 14:05 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding - bieg indywidualny kobiet 16:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011 17:35 Bal Mistrzów Sportu - reportaż 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Anwil Włocławek - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata w Szwecji - mecz fazy grupowej: Szwecja - Chile 22:05 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding - bieg indywidualny kobiet 23:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 23:15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Mistrzostwa Europy w Collalbo - 3. dzień 0:55 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 8:00 Nowa Odcinek: 13 8:45 Złote runo 10:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej 10:20 Ziemia obiecana Odcinek: 2 11:15 Gilotyna 11:50 Przybyli ułani 12:50 Mistrzostwa Europy w Pruszkowie 13:50 Tajemnice klasztornych skarbców Odcinek: 4 14:30 Apetyt na życie Odcinek: 24 15:00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega Odcinek: 2 15:50 Krótka histeria czasu 17:25 Gilotyna 18:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy Odcinek: 1 18:45 Szansa na sukces 19:40 Czesław Niemen i Enigmatic 20:00 Szwecja - Chile 21:40 Dr House Odcinek: 128 Sezon: 6 22:00 Dziewczyny 22:30 Pod ścianą 0:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 95 7:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 615 8:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 95 9:30 Gotuj jak mistrz Odcinek: 3 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 95 11:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 616 12:00 Domy nie do sprzedania Odcinek: 24 12:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 96 13:00 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 96 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 96 15:00 Bajki animowane 15:55 Dzika banda powraca 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Karmelowy obóz Odcinek: 36 19:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 37 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 9 20:00 Miłość na deser 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 66 22:30 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 103 23:30 Morderstwo prawie pewne 1:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Pobudka z TVS 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Pasión Morena - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 (95) 12.00 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 (96) 17.30 Propozyzcje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia informacje 18.05 Simply Sapney 18.45 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Carramba 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia informacje 20.25 Carramba 21.00 W świecie nauki 21.40 Prekursorzy 22.15 Shabaas India 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.45 Film erotyczny (powt.) 02.15 W świecie nauki 03.15 Shabaash India 03.45 Muzyka w TVS Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku